User talk:Z K
The first talk page was archived; see this RAZIEL Hi, I was wondering who this guy was Anyways, is Zone the same guy? Or is there going to be changes. Will Kill die in the Nightmare Epic? And is Raziel similar to Zone? Just wondering, phantasm raises a lot of questions THX Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll read the stories as best that I can. Also, will Raziel and Kill be close, since he killed her friend it seems weird for them to be together, but Kill might forget/go crazy. Just wondering, does Raziel also love Kill? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) excuse me Do you mind if I make a new character that has the nickname ZK? Don't worry, it won't be used in a bad way. LuXerra 17:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Good Job A reward for your work in the final solution...I wonder how much aspirin you took while deleting all those articles..... --[[Image:narwhal.jpg[[User:Mech Rider|'Mech Rider']] <-----narwhals invented the shish-ka-bob!.]] 18:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Caramelldansen!! Hello Zone! am i able to put you and kill in a caramelldansen Video im going to make? Here is the music if you dont know what it is: Forget about the people -- link=User blog:Amigopenlink=user:Amigopenlink=user talk:Amigopen 11:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A Musical Short for You ZK, when I was six, the Pinky and the Brain series was breathing its last. I watched the title theme and a few minutes of the start every morning before I went to elementary school (having prepared for it and all prior). I was suprised to discover WHY the show collapsed. I just learned it today: the introduction of a character named Elmyra. In the theme following her introduction, the actual writers sang If it's what the Network wants, why bother to complain?. It reminded me of the way I work. I'm the network, you're the writer. So, without further ado... a parody. {Note, it's not serious or directed at anything, nore does it pertain to my plans or agendas. It's a musical spoof of me going crazy and your heroism.} MELODY {music begins} Raziel: Hey Zone, what do you want to do today? Zone: (frustrated) The same thing I do every day I'm here. Endure TurtleShroom, and try to write a new code! {Choir} When T S says abstain, To call off Z K's reign. Support of the Masses, T S shows disdain! To vote he should be bound, -but TS won't go down! To Z K, ol' T S says Abstain-stain-stain-stain-stain-stain-stain-stain-stain! The C O C did die, -and Z K isn't shy, He once PWNed TurtleShroom - before the whole wiki's eyes! With all men on the floor, Z K won the score, When the ballot hit the Turtle, The Turtle did ignore! {TurtleShroom solo, evilly} How dare you cause this vice, You do not have the rightS, You're just a big fool, Overruled by my might! This vote will bring us doom, I'll ignore all of you! {Choir} Deletion, an angry Turtle came came came came came came came came came! The Masses want this gain, -but T S said abstain, It's what the voters want, So T S lost the game! Defeated by a troll, Will T S change cede control? Consensus: democracy is lame lame lame lame lame lame lame lame lame! TurtleShroom (speaking): I deeply resent this. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki.– –' 01:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- :I'm glad that brought back memories for you. I'm also glad that you enjoyed my song. :You know, Elmyra ''strongly reminds me of Winston. I'm sure I saw Elmyra at least once in my childhood. While I only discovered her yesterday... could I have been operating subconciously with Winston? It's too bad Winston isn't female: add some hair, a bow, and a skirt, and there's an Elmyra parody right there. :Maybe Winston can have a sister? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki.– '''– 20:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing Well the King of Sorrow is supposed to be activated by Kill's death. If they hate each other, I don't think Raziel would feel the emotion that would allow him Well, you say that you have it planned out, but I'm still a little curious. Maybe you can tell me somehow without spoiling anything? I'm guessing that Raziel falls in love with Kill somehow, but IDK Also, if The KOS isn't activated by Kill's death, then why did Nightmare kill her? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Proof? Where exactly is this 'proof' that wikia doesnt care.Shes left links to athiesm.That should not belong on a wiki you say is SUPOSED to be PG.Another thing that un club penguin wiki or club chicken has many swear and curse words.She left links to that and that wiki is VERY offensive to turtle shroom.That is NOT PG!Its rated mature with talk about the procces of making babies and 'Hate Words' like you know nig and cra.It also taks about ridiculing people saying that someone who is a male acts like a femail and that a femail acts like a mail..The least you guys can do is take out those links.And all my proof is in her page. --K3vin waz here 01:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok i understand now the only thing I ask is that you take out the link to the uncp wiki not the one that Mectrexctic made but the other one with the name club chicken.That wiki has to much profanity for even a teenager.That is all i ask. Ok Ok here is the link http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mectrixctic check out all the ones about club penguin some of them are dirty. Okay Well, here's something for the deletion Armegeddon. Kill will do it instead of Zone, and Nightmare will kill Kill because he's a jerk. The reason to why Kill will do it still needs to be answered. Another thing for Nightmare Epic is that Raziel needs a Spy. It can't be Kill because they hate each other. All in all, I like the original ending, with Zone's lament, but it's your character. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ^ and also, can you restore the Boss pages and archeve them. They aren't policy, but still an important part of the wiki's history. Image request If you would be able to make an image for me, here are the features: *Human *Brown hair *Button-up shirt - light blue with dark blue stripes *Red eyes *Slightly-ripped jeans *Light skin *Yellow thongs P.S. It's for Will K. --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 09:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A heavilly censored gift (I did this BECAUSE I CAN) It was pretty difficult to clean up this portait, but I did it really well. Hopefully, this'll make you chuckle, or at least smile. I'm really good at censorship... ''really, REALLY good. Go on, try and find a speck of blood! HA HA HA! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 02:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I have no real reason why I did this. I was a bit bored, so I just censored this for my own entertainment. Whoever drew the thing, blood aside, is a gifted artist. I'd join DeviantArt and contribute my works and drawings, but I don't associate with anything "deviant", only visiting the site for image viewing purposes. NO WAY Okay, when are you getting it, what's your gamertag gonna be and when do you get reach? Believe me, forget everything about the other halo games, this is completely different and in a good way too. Once you get gold and a gamertag, I'll add you. And when it's not time for maximum bro activities, we can BATTLE TO THA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH and then respawn and repeat. So yeah, reply back. :3 -- Well I actually was thinking that Kill could die from Nightmare, and them Zone would become KoS, it's in my blog. However, after KoS is destroyed, he tried to get revenge on Raziel, since he isn't able to blame himself for Kill's death. Raziel either kills Zone, or Zone accidentally kills himself because of the Mind disorter. Also I think it was a bit too OOC for Zone to just throw away Kill like garbage in tales of Phantasm. The articles made him seem like he had a fixation on her. So in ToP will he should have a change of heart, because Zone won't be able to become KoS when Kill dies since he needs that fixation. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually KoS and Super Nightmare battle, but Nightmare injures Kill badly, and Zone is forced to kill her to put her out of her misery, which causes Zone to snap and do the deletion apopcalypse. Right at the climax, Nightmare steals the power of KoS, making Zone normal again. Nightmare goes on a deletion rampage while Zone buries Kill. Zone's story ends here in Nightmare Epic. I don't really plan for Raziel to be in this story, but now that Zone is less powerful, he could be defeated by Raziel in another story, which I presume is about him wanting to get revenge since he thinks Raziel turned him into a monster. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay that sounds good. And I think you can scratch out that part of Zone wanting revenge also. I feel like after Kill's death, he thinks that he's hopeless and kind of allows Raziel to take his life. Also, I guess we could have Raziel have a cameo in Nightmare Epic, maybe in a dream/memory sequence. Also, will Zone and Kill become co-dependent with each other in ToP? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I think the epilogue should just have Zone mourning Kill's death, and Raziel kill Zone in a sequel where he manages to get out of his timeline. Actually, I think the epilogue is a great way for a Raziel memory. I think that near the end of Tales of Phantasm, before Raziel goes back into his timeline, he could tell Zone that his lust for power will get him into situations that he won't be able to get out of, and it'll hurt the people he loves, namely Kill. Zone has a flashback of this at the grave he made for Kill, and the epilogue ends. And also, the X-bombs don't just release X-viruses, they actually copy the land that is around an explosion, so all the X-bombs around Maverick would actually be creating a "new maverick". But only Nightmare, IcE and Lizlord know this. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thanks. You're a fantastic artist. I'd like to see a pic of Luigi from Mario please. If you're goin to remix a song, I'd like it to be the Tall Trunks Galaxy from SMG2. Also I would ask for No More Heroes, but my Mom would never let me even go near that game. I couldn't even convince her to get me Red Steel 2. Plus I probably shouldn't let my younger siblings see that game. Thanks for the presents zone. You're a great guy. --Speeddasher Wow! That is one awsome pic. I'll be sure to put it on my userpage. Thanks for the awsome pic Zone. Also I couldn't find Tall Trunks Galaxy file, but I could find my favorite song from Sonic Heroes. I hope this is the right type of file. http://www.mediafire.com/?jne6c9jztl92sd2 --Speeddasher Idea for Raziel I was thinking that Raziel could be Zone's "moral superior" sort of the opposite of an evil twin. Zone is nearly always in it for himself, has an extreme lust for power, and constantly changes loyalty. The only reason he hasn't crashed and burned yet is because of his power, charisma, and uniqueness. Raziel has sort of come out (quite literaly) and it seems that he wants to take Zone's place. However, Raziel should be a little more honourable than Zone and not have the flaws, and notice the one's in Zone. He should also enjoy tourmenting Zone when he fails because of his error, although he's not making this noticable yet. Raziel should care about existing in this universe, "taking care" of Zone, but he shouldn't really be a villain who wants suffering for others, or world domination. More like a neutral character who is disgusted by Zone's iniquity and wants him dead for it. I'll continue reading Tales of Phantasm and give you feedback. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ending Well in Nightmare Epic, Zone pretty much wants world domination and to overthrow Nightmare. Zone and Raziel should grow (more) critical of Nightmare in ToP. Before Raziel goes back to his timeline, he sort of mocks Zone that Zone's lust and pursuit for power will destroy him, and Zone scoffs at this. In order to "show" Raziel that he's wrong, and also to give himself a sense of self-satisfaction, he decides to to the ultimate conquest: take over Antarctica while defeating Nightmare, Darktan, and every other villain with mind control. I think that that Raziel going back could be the climax. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait- about Tern Will TurtleShroom and Zap really have "absolute power", or is this just until the entire wiki moves? I don't really see how the community will allow this... I haven't gone here much, so can you explain what is going on? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message ZK, I've known you long enough to know that you can be watching the Shout Box at any time. I said what I said and knew you may be able to see it. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. From here, I'll just reply each of your statements. *''...for reasons I can't explain; I'm guessing simply because you don't like me. Mmmkay, righto.'' **ZK, I have never said I didn't like you. I do. I just don't like how you govern, or how you think things should be governed. Your contributions, demeanors, courage, and art are seperate from your instatement of doctrine. Regardless of the battle on governing, I nonetheless respect you immensely because of your dedication to our database. *''...it sounds like you're trying to make sure you have total control over the site so that you can eliminate the new policies and make sure nobody has any authority on the matter...'' **Trying to outright eliminate the Zone Kodes would be political suicide! Too many people seem to like it (or are neutral) to ever validate me wiping it by fiat. No... my only option would be to incorporate the Kodes into the new site doctrines, combining your beliefs on gaming the system, no troll-feeding (yes, that will outmode RBIS), and other such common-sense ideas with my rigid structure of positions, hierarchy, and actual governance. There is a harmony that can be reached. However, I can promise you that I am not stupid enough to just delete it "because I said so". *''I see no point in staying here if that's the case, because I have far better things to do than monitor a bunch of kids.'' **I agree, but I don't. Monitoring these kids is my job and gives me a sense of fulfillment in life. See, I don't have much of a future right now. I'm in the eleventh grade, seventeen, and I plan on heading straight into college after I graduate, not stopping until I get a nice doctorate... so that I can actually say I did something in life. I have a lot to do before I can get myself a life, and until then, this is all I have. *''Best be telling me the truth on what you plan to do when you get total power, I need to know.'' **Since I respect you, I will disclose. With my total power, I will govern as I did in times of old: benovelently. I have come a long way since the CPW, and I believe that I can govern much better now than I could then. I am more tolerant of other views, I've loosened the Death Codes at the request of the angered Masses, and I have allowed others to govern with me instead of me being their master. Total power, as mentioned here, would be more than just a Bureaucrat. No, if the deal is held correctly, I will be handed the keys to the site itself. I will be vested with the almighty power to add and remove extensions, instate non-MediaWiki side-projects, edit the core of the site, and most literally ANYTHING I see fit. ***Of course, I don't think I should just use my power as Supreme Leader willy-nilly. I'm probably going to draft a "Contract with the People" to clearly outline what I can and can not do. I'll prevent myself from using certain SL abilities that I could use, but don't trust with. As the owner of the server, Seahorse will be another Supreme Leader, and ZapWire will be a Supreme Leader, too, so those cool-headed, wise and calm men can hold me by check and balance. The Sysops, Bureaucrats, and Rollbacks will also have some power over me, being able to prevent me from doing certain things or to override a decision I made, and chances are, in the interest of your attempts to make the government the people, I'll give the Masses abilities over me as well. ***I know that unchecked power would be dangerous. I also know that I can't trust myself to exercise limits unless I am told what I can and can not do. I have to be commanded and shackled by word, not deed nor common sense (I am autistic and must be taught what usually comes to a man by instinct), and I am certain that the Masses will help me on that. Besides, everyone would love to participate in a Holy Consensus to "bind TurtleShroom". They'll have fun thinking of ways to prevent me from using power. *''I really feel uncomfortable having you in power when you promote vandals rather than blocking them. Though I find it funny, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever seen from you. Sorry, but I'm just telling the truth here. No sane man would promote a vandal.'' **Since you spit on sympathy (and probably mercy, too), it's hard to really explain it to you... -but I'll try. The position of Minion as outlined in the Contract can be revoked for a million and one reasons, ensuring Quiztron/Leekduck doesn't go mad or defy us. The contract is '''not yet in effect, because I haven't received Leekduck's signature, and after that, the Masses must decide and suggest changes to it in a Holy Consensus as dictated by your Kodes. ***However, looking back, I really do feel stupid. I am not offended by your statement, because it is true. Why didn't I choose to promote an existing man I trust? Many people suggested MM. I should have considered that... -but his nagging and my mercy got the best of me. I can only take so much "m3 cAN HAZ WEEKEE!!1!!111!!!1!" before I strike a deal... or a ban. I was in a compassionate/sympathetic/merciful mood, and I let my emotion get the best of me. It's a weird thing, though, because by doing what I did for Quiztron, however stupid, was in obediance to my faith. So, while I made a stupid move in man's eyes, I think God approved... ****'I am going to revoke the Contract' per your suggestion. I will make sure to prevent myself from doign such stupidty in the future. ***A reason I chose Quiztron as a Minion is that he would be willing to edit the Main Page every month or so to prevent a Staffer from adopting us after we move. I was blind to logic, considering that anyone could do such an easy task. It really was stupid, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. ****(Thank you for calling it out.) There we go. If you have any other questions or comments, please feel free to ask at any time. I apologize deeply for my foolish lapse of judgement, and I praise you for calling me out on it. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 18:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) So Leekduck proclaims... UR UH SPAH! (Not that I believe it!) I have no doubt in my mind that all of the following statments have been completely falsified by Leekduck. However, I am going to quote them here in verbatim for you to respond. While I have always seen anti-lawyering as a means of silencing me, I never have questioned if you were evil. It hasn't crossed my mind whatsoever. I saw it as a coup, yes, but it was a well-intentioned one, and you had and have the wiki's interests at heart. While I oppose the Kodes, I support your dedication. Basically, I'd like your view on Leekduck's lies. I see no truth in them. (However, if in the impossible chance that he's right- and it isn't -and you betrayed us.... oh, you'll regret it.) So, yeah, that is about it. Is Leekduck telling the truth, or is he just spinning a yarn to discredit your epic win? I thought you'd like to know what he's up to. Your Friend, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 20:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nein Nein. BASE 09:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aelios and other iomperial stuff Okay, I am reading that article now. Also, did you adopt the article, because I don't see a template and it's not on your userbox. Anyways, when you get done with Aelios, we can talk about the others. There is little description of the others, and all that is really done is the splicing. Anyways, I think the elements shouldn't be the "traditional" elements. Fire, darkness, light (radiation) and water are okay, but isntead of earth and air, we should put acid, metal, and carbon, since those are found in earth and air, and are very important. Carbon is really the only "element" and it is powerful (every organism is carbon-based, coal is used for fuel, diamonds are shiny). Acids are sort of like that in that nucleic acids make up genetic material, but also it is pretty damaging when the ph is low. Metal is a good conductor and can tie in with magnetic/electric powers, although "light" should have the electtokinesis. Anyways, I would be happy to help you with the articles if you gave me a brief overview of the characters, and the goals of Imperial Emperor. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ps. I made Imperial Forces. Before I go to bed... I just have to s- http://i238.photobucket.com/albums/ff278/l2yno/AzumangaDaiohOsakaNod.gif --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – – 01:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Trivia of the night: the license tag on the Hypno-toad is not the name of his owner. No, it's the name of the person he owns. Well We could call it organic, and allow him to manipulate carbon bonds when aren't par of an organism. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 21:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) dude YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --Metalmanager In regione caecorum rex est luscus 00:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry i keep removing the LQA and i didnt read your message about it so sorry :( i wont remove it anymore jermaine wilson picture redraw request Can you redraw my picture? Details: Blue penguin with the shirt "Life is like a video game" and a red backwords hat and make it like the penguin is waving Background: Igloo with a coldillac DTS with silver rims besides the igloo in the background expression:Smile Thanks, --Jaquan126 23:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Jaquan126 Fanon games I was also making a MMORPG, and it also contains some content from this wiki. Though,it only will have Snowzerland and some of the charachters by Swiss Ninja, who gave me permission. The game is not adobe flash, but runs off of the source engine and will be released on Steam. A friend of mine is doing the graphics (which by the way are in 3D) and I am making the areas and am in charge of the story. Do you have any advice for me on things I should or should not do, as I am new to the gaming developing industry? --XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 19:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)